


Samfie

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Samfie: A swindler or a conman. [Shikamaru x Hinata] [Background Kiba x Ino]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 6





	Samfie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Another small wee story ^_^ This one is Shikamaru to the rescue! In his own fantastic way =D
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Word of the Day – Samfie: A swindler or a conman.

Shikamaru sighed into his drink and he saw Choji pull a very fake sympathetic expression to his right.

He loved Ino like a sister but her problems were sometimes so superficial. Ino was complaining Kiba hadn't noticed her new earrings, and, apparently, this was extremely rude and required the current fifteen minute rant she was in. The Nara couldn't drum up any sympathy for his blonde teammate, his eyes scanned the bar for a certain purple haired Hyuga; at least Ino's crush liked her back.

When he finally spotted Hinata he looked up slightly but then his head snapped up fully at what he saw.

Hinata had been caught at the bar, looking somewhere between cautious and in awe, by a man he had never seen before; older than they were by the slight greying of his hair, dressed in clothes that put his place of residence outside of the Land of Fire's borders.

Shikamaru felt his shoulders drop in defeat; perfect; not only did he have to watch her get chatted up by people at home but he had to worry about out-of-towners now too.

She caught his eyes and she seemed to shoot him a look which he couldn't quite determine. He was up and over to her in a second.

"Shi-Shikamaru!" She greeted with a dazzling smile.

"Hinata," he greeted with a small nod of his head before turning to the tray the man was holding and looking confused; he must not have been able to see it from where he was previously sitting. "What's going on?"

The older man gave him a broad smile that just screamed 'salesman'. "Oh the lovely lady here was just looking to buy this beautiful stone brooch!"

The man held up a, quite beautiful brooch, with a dazzling blue stone in the centre surrounded by an intricate gold border.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that. "Was she really?"

"Indeed! All the way from the Land of the Suns in fact! A treat for any beautiful lady and my prices are always fair."

"I-I was thi-thinking of it for Kur-Kurenai," Hinata confessed with a smile.

Shikamaru scanned the brooch with his eyes for a second before looking at the man with his hand out slightly.

"May I see?"

"Ahh another interested buyer!" The man's smile turned ecstatic. "Want to buy it for your girlfriend no doubt!"

Shikamaru saw Hinata's lips twitch downwards for a second at that.

The nameless man handed him the piece of jewellery and he looked it over for, only a few moments, before looking up again.

"I have a question."

The man's face nearly split with his grin; he clearly thought Shikamaru was about to ask how much it was. "Yes; of course!"

"Why is the stone blue?"

The man's grin faltered slightly and even Hinata pulled a confused look.

"Sorry what?"

"Why is the stone _blue_?" Shikamaru repeated.

His grin fell completely off his face now. "I-I don't understand."

"The mines in the Land of the Suns make red, and _only_ red, precious stones; they can only make red stones because of the levels of chromium in the rocks."

Shikamaru turned the brooch in his hands over in thought.

"And another question; why is it a brooch at all? The people that live in the Land of the Suns are very superstitious. They make their stones into amulets to be worn around the neck to ward off evil; originally to protect their samurai when they went into battle. They don't _make_ brooches."

Shikamaru scratched the surface slightly to confirm another suspicion.

"Also; this isn't even real gold it's only gold plated. You can tell because even with a light scratch the base metal shows through."

He could actually see the man sweating in fear now.

"So; either this is the strangest thing to come out of Land of the Suns _or_ -" Shikamaru gave the now squirming man an intense look. "-you're a liar; plain and simple."

Shikamaru clicked his teeth and the revealed conman flinched at the sound. "I'm leaning towards the latter option; what would you say Hinata?"

Hinata was frowning at the man in, possibly, the most annoyed expression he had ever seen her face hold.

When the man opened his mouth the argue Shikamaru held up a hand.

"Man; you're such a drag; don't bother-" he handed him back the fake jewellery. "–just take your junk and leave."

The man, not quickly enough for Shikamaru's tastes, stomped away, out of the bar, with his tail between his legs.

The lazy genius turned to the Hyuga heir. "You okay?"

"I was so-so ho-hoping it was real; it was re-really pretty; and would have ma-made a nice gift for her bir-birthday next week."

Kurenai had tried to keep the little fact of the date of her birthday a secret but Hinata was a good detective when she wanted to be.

"Tha-Thank you," he frowned at that; she always felt the need to thank and apologize to people; like she was some kind of burden. "For sto-stopping me bu-buying it."

"You're welcome Hinata," he couldn't stand that upset expression her beautiful features were in. "Can I buy you a drink? At least that's real."

She laughed and it was a truly lovely sound.

"But-but _Shika_ ," Hinata looked at him in unrestrained astonishment. "That was am-amazing! How you just fi-figured that ou-out like that!"

He shrugged, almost uncomfortable of her praise. "It's nothing; I actually just happened to be reading about the Land of the Suns earlier this week so lucky me really."

"Lucky _me_ you me-mean," he saw her pout.

"You'll find Kurenai something else; you're always really thoughtful with your gifts."

It was true; while everyone else for his birthday seemed to buy him everything shogi related or random pillows for napping on; Hinata had bought him hair ties; which sounded like a strange gift, but when you found yourself regularly hunting the entire house to find one it was deeply appreciated. The fact that they were accompanied by a framed photo of her, himself, Kurenai and Mirai was even better.

"Could I a-ask you to come shopping with m-me tomorrow? I-I would e-even buy you dinner as a tha-thank you."

As he spent the entire next day with the Hyuga heir he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, for this to be the normal, to spend his free time just being around the beautiful white eyed woman.

When she announced she had to get home because of the late hour, and it was actually rather late, she blushed red, kissed him on the cheek and then ran for it.

He was left blinking like an idiot.


End file.
